Something Like Love
by Orion Velvet
Summary: Love at first sight? On the contrary! It takes a few tries before love focuses on you!Don't believe the nonsense of this story! Just enjoy reading it...or puking! Whichever!


**Something Like Love**

_Daring to live in a fairytale, daring to come out of it alive._

**Composed by:**

Orion Velvet

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_The cuuuurse…

* * *

_

…

_Now, deep in the forest, an enchanted castle was built. Although the word "enchanted" was believed to have been added by those common peasant-children with nothing much to do but to make tales and get into wicked trouble, it seems that it isn't far from the truth as some people are willing to accept._

…

Within the aged and withered walls, a prince lay confined to his deathbed by a despicable curse. He breathed in hollow, drawn-out breaths. His will to live—like a small, flickering flame on a stub of wax—vanished as every second passed.

'_What is the use in dreaming without hope,'_ he thought. His time had come. Painfully and quickly, his time had come.

It depressed him to no end that the lifespan of a human could be so short and…_meaningless_. What had occurred in his life that he could be proud of? Memories of people and places melted together to form a sort of mental blob in his mind – they all held no importance to him and were thought as such.

The massive, wooden door banged open—the hinges screeching with _the_ most irritating noise – and a tall figure moved swiftly towards the windows located beside the young prince's bed and parted the large curtains with an exaggerated gesture of his arms. As the rays of light shone through, the man's garb glittered with an irritating glare that ran across every golden trim, button, and lace.

"Prince Satoshi! Must you be so dramatic!" The obtrusive person turned around and glared at the young prince who had quickly shielded his eyes from the morning sun. His golden eyes would have been burning holes on the prince's arm if he had the choice. He glanced around the room and noted the black fabric that hung everywhere, the black bed sheets, and the black pajamas the prince was wearing.

The prince turned away from the burning rays and mumbled, "Go away, Krad." He curled up into a pathetic ball. Couldn't he see that he was dying? Weren't the signs visible enough? The curse...oh the horrible curse...

"To be born into this position – to be born into power is an honor that you have not yet grasped the meaning of. Now, as much as I hate to be the one to give you orders, my prince—"

'_I doubt it...'_ Satoshi thought crossly.

"—it's a responsibility I have to accept...just like you—" at this point, Krad managed to yank the blankets off, "—also have—" Satoshi pulled back the blankets that resulted in a short game of tug-of-war, "—re...spon...si...BILITIES!" With all his might, Krad forcefully tugged off the heavy sheets with one pull—a feat hard to accomplish if it were up to an ordinary man.

Satoshi buried his head underneath his black pillow and silently decreed that he will undoubtedly not move from that spot.

The Advisor to the prince sighed with annoyance and clapped his hands twice. If this seventeen-year-old prince would not move by his force, he'll just have to get even more help to do so.

"Guards," he began as he inspected the fabric a few seamstresses brought in, "escort the prince to his bath. It seems that he has not matured enough to walk by himself. Oh, and if he doesn't comply, tell the maids to scrub him with the cat o'nine tails."

Before the castle guards had the chance to put their feet through the entrance, the young prince was awake—reeling from dizziness, but awake for the most part. "That won't be necessary. As for your snide remarks—keep them to yourself. Or else—"

"Or else, what? The king and I have made an agreement—that before you are eighteen, I am in control of everything that shall be for the good of your welfare. And since it is fifteen hours until your eighteenth birthday, the agreement still stands." Krad snapped his fingers and the seamstresses bowed and exited with the guards from the room. "Now, be a good boy and take your silly bath. We have some company to amuse for a little while."

Satoshi watched as his so-called "advisor" glided out of the room. _'Yes, just go your merry way...for now,_" he thought bitterly. Being babysat by that malignant fiend for seventeen years—he thought he would have gotten used to his overbearing attitude by the present time. However, that was a reality far, far away, beyond his reach—like some exasperating itch he couldn't very well get rid of.

The "curse" didn't sound as bad compared to the thought of getting rid of his diabolical babysitter forever...

Oh, how mistaken he was and, yet, so unaware of the events soon to unfold.

* * *

_To continue to the next chapter, you must have the patience of an ant._

_What is the curse Prince Satoshi speaks of?

* * *

_

I am _so_ sorry. I really, really, really apologize…for starting a new story without finishing the others…and a pretty short chapter, too.

Oh, my goodness, it's a K+ fic! No smutness! Oo;;

Read and review!


End file.
